You Don't need to fake a Laugh
by Life's-Not-Pretty
Summary: Fred's Pov in the 7 Potters and his reaction to George's injury.  Rated T as i'm nervous :
1. That Feeling

Fred POV

You know that feeling you get, when you know that something bad is going to happen, Yeah, I got that feeling about today. Well I have had that feeling since the Order all agreed, well Everyone except me, that some of us was going to use polyjuice potion to disguise ourselves as Harry to get him away from Privet Drive. They all thought Mad-Eyes plan was brilliant, that no one will be able to tell who's the real Harry, I thought it was a bloody mad idea. I knew I should have said something but George agreed and I didn't want to start a argument with everyone and I mean, I didn't have a better idea so, being the idiot that I am I went with it.

I never said anything about the plan to George until the night before the day when…

_Flashback_

_It was midnight and all the Weasley's were asleep apart from me who lay awake staring at the ceiling. Mom wanted us to stay at the burrow while times were bad instead of the flat above our shop. We agreed and closed the store. Me and George were staying in our old bedroom. _

"_Hey, George, are you awake?"_

_Silence._

"_George" I said louder but still whispering._

"_hmmm" _

"_Are you awake?"_

"_No I'm asleep, of course I'm awake or I wouldn't be talking to you, you idiot"_

"_Ok ok, I'm sorry but I just wanted a chat that's all, I shouldn't of bothered" _

_Never wake a sleeping George. Bad idea._

"_Nah it's ok, tired that's all, what did you want?"_

"_Are you sure we have thought over the plan enough?"_

"_what you mean?"_

_I sat up in my bed and George mirrored me._

"_I mean, someone could get seriously hurt or worse!"_

"_that's a chance we are all willing to take, including you!"_

_Oh wait, he doesn't know that I never wanted to do this in the first place._

"_huh, since when?"_

"_well, you didn't disagree did you?"_

"_W-w-well, I was scared of what you guys would say if I did and I didn't have a better idea!" He muttered._

"_awww, Freddie!"_

_George gets out of his bed and quietly walks over to where Fred is sitting up and puts an arm around him hugging him._

"_Don't worry about it we are stronger than you think"_

_End of flashback_

Yeah, George, We are stronger than I think but not as much as you think.


	2. Don't Miss Me Too Much

I have decided that I like being tall, Before today I always thought that being tall was a disadvantage but now I think it is the opposite. Harry is just too small, I mean for a 17 year old, when I was 17, 3 years ago, I was probably double the size of Harry. Ok, ill give him the benefit of the doubt and say 1 ½ Harry's.

What happened after about 3 hours sleep didn't get any better.

_Flashback_

_I woke up to not one of the most greatest positions in the world. George had obviously tried waking me up a few times and failed so he had another idea. Diving on me. He was standing on my bed and started bouncing a bit and was about to jump._

"_George, what in the name of Merlin are you doing?"_

"_Oh, Fred, your up, 'bout time" He stepped off my bed. Thank God._

_I got out of bed and started getting changed ready for today's plan._

"_How long have you been up?" I asked._

"_few hours but I've been trying to get you up for ages, you sleep like a rock!" He laughed. _

_How can he be so calm, I'm bloody wetting myself! _

_George was already changed, and fully awake. He walked towards the door._

"_You ready?" I knew he didn't mean if I'm ready, as in finished changing but I pretended I thought he did. _

"_No" I got a jumper with a big "F" on it and put it on. "Ok now I am" I faked a smile, but it wasn't very convincing._

"_Don't smile like that, it creeps me out" George was staring at me, it made me feel awkward, like he was looking right inside me, working something out._

"_well don't look at me like that, that creeps me out" _

"_Sorry"_

_He smiled and I smiled back, a genuine smile._

_After we ate and sorted ourselves out we met up with the order to go over the plan one more time._

"_Ok, Are you sure Harry doesn't know what the plan actually is?" Tonks asked._

"_Positive, Doesn't have a clue" Mad Eye answered smiling evilly._

"_He isn't going to go through with it" Hermione stated._

"_he doesn't exactly have a choice, Hermione, apart from go with it or die" George answered._

_George's words made me feel uneasy, the word "Die" always did this to me, not surprised to be honest, it would make anyone nervous._

"_True" I said with fake confidence but my voice must of showed something else because George put an arm on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze. _

_We have done this to another since we were kids when if one of us was nervous, scared or upset, it meant either "Don't Worry" or "I'm here for you" without actually saying it. Cheesy, I know, but it worked._

"_Alright, come on guys outside, we will apparate in pairs!" Mad eye shouted as we all walked out of the Burrow._

"_Tonks with Remus, Ron with Hermione, Bill with Fleur, Arthur with Hagrid, You two-" He turned to me and George. "together-" I looked at George and we smiled together. Thank god we aren't separate, for the apparation anyway. "Mundungus with me, I want to keep an eye on you, Kingsley, think you can handle being on your own?"_

"_course"_

"_let's go!"_

_I grabbed George's arm just as he apparated, he had a serious look in his eye, one that I have never seen before, but before I could work it out we were outside the Dursley's. We were the first there, my unbalanced landing let me to fall backwards onto the drive. Even in apparation lessons I never quite got the balance right._

"_Ouch!"_

_George turned to look at me and burst out laughing._

"_Oh, very funny, not a Are you ok, Fred? Or a help up, just keep laughing!" I said as I got myself up._

"_haha, I-I-I'm s-sorry, Fred, it's just, Hahahaha, y-your f-f-face"_

"_alright, it wasn't that funny, don't hurt yourself" _

"_ok, I'm done, you need to work on your balance, never did get that right, did ya?"_

"_Shut up." I said giving him a glare. The cheek of twin brothers these days. _

_I looked around the place. No wonder Harry never liked staying here it looked so boring and plain. So dull, the only interesting thing that was going on was a street lamp that flickered._

_While I was inspecting the area, I didn't notice that George completely left me and went off wondering around the street. _

"_Hey, wait up!" I ran after him, but by the time I caught up I was completely worn out. I'm very unfit, ok!_

"_What's up with you?" George asked raising his eyebrows._

"_You bloody running off without me!, shouldn't we wait for the others?"_

"_Since when have we done anything that mad eye says and I didn't run off I walked!"_

"_Run, walk, they are the same thing" _

"_no, Run is a bit like walking, so I can understand why you would get confused but running is faster and you swing your legs more" George said looking at me and smiling cheekily._

"_I didn't know you cared so much about what I say" I answered back smiling identically._

"_Someone needs to make sure you don't say anything stupid" George said. _

_He stopped walking and looked around. _

"_umm, Fred?"_

"_hmm" I said as I realised he stopped._

"_I think I hear someone calling us" he turned and looked behind._

"_I hear it too, Oh Merlin, its Mad Eye, he sounds angry" I know it sounds stupid, two grown men getting scared about Mad Eye, but would you like to get on the wrong side of him, no?, didn't think so._

"_Come on, we'll just say we apparated too early" George muttered as he grabbed me and started running. I must say George is a pretty fast runner, we got there in under 10 minutes but I was running so fast that I was shattered and collapsed onto the Dursley's front lawn._

"_Where the bloody hell were you two?" Mad Eye said glaring._

"_A-A-A-Apparatedtooearly" I said all at once but no one could understand me as I was face down on the grass and breathing heavily._

"_What?"_

"_He said that we apparated too early and ended up at the end of the road, Fred said he felt sick and didn't want to apparate again so we had to walk, It's a long road" George said calmly. Of course George would make it sound like I'm a wimp, but it was a pretty good lie, ill give him that._

"_fine just get in the house Harry's ready!"_

_When we walked in everyone was already changed into Harry so we couldn't tell who was who, we had to change in front of everyone but at least we were changing as Harry. He's so small it's unreal we shrunk so much, it was pretty funny._

_Mad Eye got us all in a line and started to pair us up._

"_The pairing will be Mundungus your with me again, Tonks your with Ron, Kingsley your with Hermione, Arthur you take Fred and Remus take George, which leaves Hagrid with Harry, Get yourselves sorted, we leave in 5 minutes."_

_Wait, What? Ok maybe I should have worked this out earlier but I was panicking and this doesn't help, me and George are getting separated. _

_Every time we have been separated something bad happens like when we were 5 Mom and Dad separated us because we set fire to Ron's bed sheets, George was in the garden and he fell over and cut his knee. _

_Or the time when we were 7 when Me and George had an argument and I fell down the stairs._

_Maybe I'm being over dramatic but those are signs that we can't be separated, I mean, George could fall of a broom or get hurt._

"_Hey, Fred, Fred, FRED!" I never noticed that George was shaking me trying to get my attention._

"_Huh?"_

"_you ok? You've got very pale" George felt my forehead. "You don't have a fever" he stated._

"_I'm fine" I laughed another fake laugh. _

"_hmm" George sounded uncertain._

"_Everyone, come on, we must go!" Mad Eye shouted._

"_Well Bro, See you at the burrow, Don't miss me too much" George said smiling._

_He gave me a big hug and squeezed my shoulder again._

"_Remember what I said last night, We are stronger than you think" _

_He ran over to Remus and got on the broom._

"_Fred!" I heard my Dad shout, I ran over and got on the broom. _

"_Go!" _


	3. Spells, Spells, Spells

_As we flew into the air I felt uneasy even more like something was going to happen very soon, I have had that feeling before but only once when we got separated and George fell._

_Everything was good for a while, no Death Eaters or anything._

"_FRED!" My dad was shouting as a Death Eater flew straight towards me._

"_Stupefy!" I shouted as the Death eater got knocked away._

"_Fred, you've got to do better than that, there's more coming!" _

_Why don't you try then, ok, Spells, Spells, Spells, Harry taught me a few._

_As I was thinking 5 death eaters appeared out of nowhere._

"_Conjunctivitis!" The Death Eater looked confused and just stood in the air as we flew passed._

"_Obliviate!" The next Death Eater didn't have a clue why he was here and flew off._

"_Petrificus Totalus!" The Death Eater froze completely in mid air._

"_Duro!" The death Eater turned to stone. "Confringo!" The death eater exploded._

"_Sectumsempra!" and the last death eater had cuts all over him as if he had been cut by an invisible sword._

"_What the hell was that?" dad asked._

"_Harry told me about it last year, I know it's horrible but he tried to kill me first" _

"_Remind me to never get on the wrong side of you" Dad said._

_I was about to laugh but that feeling came again but worse than ever before like someone had just ripped my heart out chopped it in half and only put half of it back, I felt dizzy and I had a headache, Call me crazy but I think I heard a faint scream, I think that was just my headache. I hope so it sounded like George, I hope he is ok._

"_2 more Fred!"_

_For Merlin's sake, can't they just leave me alone!_

"_Serpensortia!" A snake erupted from my wand and flew onto the death eater, he screamed and waved his arms around. I laughed as we flew past him._

"_Impedimenta!" The death eater that was coming closer slowed down "Stupefy!" Well it is the best spell._

"_We are here Fred!" Dad shouted. Everyone was already outside apart from Remus, Kingsley, Ron and Oh, No, George._

_As soon as I reached the floor, that feeling came back, I felt so sick, I threw up in a nearby bush._

_Mom, being way to caring as she is, ran up to me._

"_Freddiekins, what's wrong? Are you ill? You should of told me and we would of found someone else to go intead!"_

_Why would she ask me that? I'm a bit preoccupied throwing up at the moment to answer those questions, I wish George was here, He would of shooed them all into the house, but no, they just stand there and stare at me. Great._

_Once I finished throwing up all the food I ate today I wiped my mouth as mom was too busy asking questions to get me a tissue._

"_Mom?"_

"_yes, dear?" she said when she realised how nervous I looked._

"_Is George back yet?"_

_Her eyes looked around and every time I tried to look her in the eye he refused, she was getting me nervous._

"_yes" she whispered so quiet I could barely hear her. _

"_Then where is he?" I looked around. He should be here, I know he cares and he should be waiting for my arrival, he should of shooed mom away telling her that he will look after me when I threw up, like he always does. _

_Mom wouldn't answer me, she was refusing to look at me and it was getting on my nerves. I hated not knowing where my brother is and she knows it._

"_Mom!" She still wouldn't look at me and she had tears in her eyes, why does she have tears in her eyes? Does me shouting upset her that much?_

_I looked around. No one looked at me. Dad came out of the house and when I looked at him he looked away. What is going on?_

_Mom was crying by now, I just stared at her, I couldn't comfort her, I was too angry, I felt that if I went near her I would rip her head off. Dad ran up to her and hugged her, not even looking at me. I felt like I was invisible, a ghost unable to be heard or seen._

_Then it hit me, it was like all the other times George got hurt, I threw up, Mom and Dad refused to look at me, I knew what they were doing but why don't they understand that it hurts more if they don't just tell me? George needs me. _

"_Mom, please" She looked up at me. I was whispering unable to look up from the ground, I felt like I was begging her._

"_please, tell me where he is, we need to stay together. He needs me" I looked up and mom's eyes widened. _

"_Living Room" she whispered in dad's arms._

_I ran. Tonks and Remus were in the doorway kissing I just ran straight though them. I had the urge to turn around and say "Get a room!" but George needs me._

_In the living room I felt like I was in a Graveyard at midnight. The room was dark and no one but George was in the room. Someone must of left him to get some rest. I shut the door and knelt at the end of the sofa._

_George looked so vulnerable. He was asleep lying down on the sofa wrapped up in blankets so thick I don't think he can move. Mom, bless that women, she means well but she can go over the top at times. I looked at his face and I couldn't see very well in the dark but something was glistening. Blood. He had a hole in the side of his head. In the spot where his ear should be. I gasped loudly. It must have been loud enough to wake George because he stirred._

"_Can you gasp a bit quieter, please, I'm trying to sleep, Fred" How did he know it was me, he still had his eyes closed. He opened his eyes. I Must have been pulling a pretty funny face because he laughed quietly._

"_What?"_

"_your face, you look like you have just seen a ghost"_

"_Your face looks like a ghost!" I answered back but smiled._

"_you do too-" he looked serious "you threw up again didn't you?"_

"_stop worrying about me!, you're the one with a hole in the side of your head!" I cant believe him!_

"_no worries, we can just stick an extendable ear onto it, but I'm holey get it, eh?"_

"_that's terrible" I said shaking my head._

"_ah, well, make allowances I'm not awake yet."_

_End of Flashback_


	4. Squeeze My Hand

Fred POV to George

It has been exactly 2 hours, 13 minutes and 22 seconds since that conversation in the living room, Me and Mom helped you up the stairs and into our bedroom, I got a chair from the dining room and sat next to your bed. You fell asleep a hour ago and before you fell asleep I held your hand because you were in pain and you haven't let go since. Ever so often I feel you squeeze my hand in your sleep and you have a look of pain on your face, but it goes back into a peaceful look when I squeeze your hand back.

You know what has got me through these last 2 hours, now 15 minutes and 54 seconds?

What you said to me last night.

"_Don't worry about it we are stronger than you think"_

You probably don't remember saying that, but I do, I remember everything you say, not in a creepy way of course but in a admiration way. I wonder if you feel the same. I also can read you like a book, your so easy to read it's like an adult reading a children's book. I know it's a weird way to put it but it's true.

When you joked about being holey and shrugged about putting an extendable ear onto your head, that was fake, you said one thing but your mind was telling you that you can't lie to me, and made your face say another. You know how I know that? it's the same with me, I can't lie to you, not that I want to but when I need to I can't physically lie to you, my brain is set on always telling to truth to you. Weird huh?

It has now been 2 hours, 34 minutes and 42 seconds, if I ever tell you this you would laugh and say I take after mom but I care so much about you, George, you probably don't know how much I worried about you today but the most worst thing I thought would happen to you is that you fall off the broom, which is bad but I always think Remus would catch you just in time. I asked Remus if the death eater who did this to you survived, or who he is, he said the guys mask flew off and it was Snape.

That Greasy haired, Voldemort loving, Black clothed, two faced Bastard.

Voldemort will kill him for me because he will be jealous that he has a nose and Voldemort doesn't. Haha, you remember our nose jokes in History of magic, right? I found all of the notes we passed in my textbook a few weeks ago. I remember your drawings you made of what Voldemort would look like with different noses of people in our class. I still cant believe Professor Binns let us off when we got caught because he read the note. That was when we decided he was a good, interesting teacher.

Your hand moved slightly and your face scrunched up in pain you squeezed my hand so tightly, it was hurting me but you was still sleeping.

"ahhh!" I screamed.

You jumped awake.

"Fred?" you looked worried as you stared at me.

"Sorry, I woke you, you squeeze my hand really tight that time, Are you in pain?" I made a nervous laugh and looked down. You laughed.

"No need to look so nervous, it hurt a lot then so no wonder I squeezed really hard, it doesn't hurt anymore though, just feels strange" You smiled reassuringly, I smiled back.

We sat in silence for a few minutes staring into space, it wasn't a awkward silence though, just happy to be in each others company.

"Fred" you mumbled.

"yes?"

"Thanks for staying."

"No Problem, Your worth it" I said laughing, nudging his arm. You laughed.

"I love you" You whispered before falling back asleep. I could only just about hear you.

"Love you too, mate" I said going back into my original position, counting from the beginning again.

Little did we know that the war would eventually break us apart _forever_.


End file.
